<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No worse than yours by YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644770">No worse than yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel'>YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Sails, Hammer of the Gods - Fandom, Vikings - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A+ Parenting, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Criminal Empire, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bad Translations, Consensual Underage Sex, Droogneuken, Everyone is damaged, F/F, F/M, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ivar is from Vikings not Hammer of the Gods, Lot's of Droogneuken, Love Triangles, Making Out, Multi, Other, PTSS, PTSS- Post Traumatic Stress syndrome, Past Child Abuse, Playing Musical sexual partners, Power struggle(s), Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow start to lots of porn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Trauma is not a disorder, Writer picks who lives and dies, consensual drug use, inaccurate Noe-Paganism, soap opera worthy drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel/pseuds/YourBonesShallCrackBeneathMyHeel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose your story! This started as one shots, I am attempting to make it one big story. For now storylines follow each group separately. Original characters Mina and Roman (as well as a few miner characters) glue them together. As the reader through comments and kudos let me know what should get tossed out or if more should be added.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Bjorn/Torvi (Vikings), Charles Vane &amp; Max, Eleanor Guthrie/Charles Vane, Eleanor Guthrie/Max, Floki &amp; Ivar (Vikings), Floki (Vikings) &amp; Other(s), Floki (viking) &amp; original female character, Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Roman/Agnes (Hammer of the Gods), Steinar (Hammer of the Gods)/Original Female Character(s), Steinar/Agnes (Hammer of the Gods)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Information about the Criminal Empire Universe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>I am using Pop culture views, as well as historic reference to both Gang and Mafia lifestyles and "rules". </p>
<hr/>
<p>Vikings</p>
<p>Their culture being more tribal and organic, I see it as more Vikings meet Eastern Europe mob with an infusion of Latino cartel.</p>
<p>     Thrall: a female thrall is referred to as a Company girl. Little classier than hood-rat. She has been, or will be accepted once she has worked as a glorified sexworker. They work at bars, stripclubs, or dance clubs owned by "The Company" they must have sex with Company members, and gests upon request of of senior members. There is protection for favored individuals, the "made" only perform as dancers, work as hostesses and only sexual service the most senior and high ranking individuals. Their advancement depends upon other performance and earnings, and other typical acts of Initiation rituals, trials and acts of loyalty. </p>
<p>    Male Thralls are treated the same way, but are more likely to also be used as drug mules. </p>
<p>   Homosexuality is not strictly frowned upon. But it usually fast tracks straight male members, or makes them personally pets or protected from being passed around.</p>
<p>  All must practice safe sex, forcing a thrall not to is seen as great disrespect to all, but especially higher ranking Company members. Doing so will result in the loss of a member's right to receive sexual favors. So no glove, no love, no matter what sexual act. They keep their stables clean.</p>
<p>To help keep the appearance of a legitimate organization, those that work at those businesses must have a GED Or equivalent and be of age. They often enroll in hospitality courses at trade school level.</p>
<p>   To have a sexual relationship with underaged, those younger than 17 is disrespectful, weak and cowardly. That doesn't apply to grooming children as young as 12 to become a favorite or future pet. Maintaining one's virginity is not required but is seen as an act of great loyalty. Family members of existing members who offer their virginity become protected and only serve those higher ranking than their family member. They might also skip the rank of Thrall to medhustru (exclusive girl/boyfriend or even wife/husband) another way to skip past Thrall is to fulfil multiple  brutal initiations. Though almost all start as Thralls, being demoted to a thrall is seen as the greatest of shames without having earned death or mutilation. Most request death or mutilation to avoid it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Similar to Thrall is a runner, though they are not involved with sex acts, they are basically slaves to their higher ups whims 24hours 7days a week they do everything that has to do with business and whatever is needed to make the lives of the full fledged members easier. Personal assistant, babysitting, drug running, providing  alibis, carpooling, serving jail time. They are also subjected to surprise tests of loyalty and kept out of the loop of almost everything. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Pirates </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Charles Vane’s crew. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mostly smugglers, and high-jackers on and off the water, they have a Hell’s Angels vibe. They expect honor among themselves to one another. You Don’t leave a man behind, you don’t steal from your crew, and no one fucks with, and you especially doesn’t fuck someone’s Old Lady or little bastards (kids) be it from your Old Lady or any/many other relationships. Breaking this code more often than not is Capital offense.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Flint's Crew</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Straight up Irish Mob, as much as it is a boys club. The badass broads that stand behind their men have huge influence, both emotionally and philosophically . They are willing and able to fight tooth and nail with every low blow it takes to get their men where they need (or where they want them) to be.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The Guthrie family</p>
<p>Though English in this they are akin to the old school Italian Mob, heavy restriction on women. “Not about what I want, it’s not about what you want, it’s about business! For the good of the whole family!” Lots of gaslighting and guilting to control each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction made, Charles Vane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last weekend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Captain Charles Vane recognized the young woman sitting with perfect posture at the bar, he knew her escort too. Romans stoney face looked mildly bored, but his eyes were everywhere. He reminded him of Floki, the eyeliner helped. Charles thought with a smirk. Floki was here for non “business” business purposes, a bit of trade from one collector to another. His name may be the Moniker of the auto shop and tattoo parlor the Lodbroks used to clean cash, but Floki’s heart and soul was with boats.</p><hr/>
<p>He had been at Floki’s shop not so long ago, attending to a mutual problem shared by the second eldest Son of Lodbrok. Roman and the young lady were there too. It would seem the two had fallen asleep studying, supposedly waiting for some oil to drain, reading something "horribly boring", was what she had said. So they were unnoticed when some after hours "work” was taking place. Screams from the integration woke them. A fresh face school girl walked up to the man, panting, sweating, and nearly sick from pain like he was just another customer. She cleaned his face, made small talk, telling him not to worry about the men. Charles Vane was one of those men, and that piece of shit should most definitely be worried about him. To add to his annoyance Ubbe stopped him from correcting her. Ubbe pointed to Floki’s family pictures, showing that they included the young lady. So Captain Vane watched and listened closely, he could tell immediately she was manipulating the man.</p>
<p>"I will take care of everything. Those men won't hurt you anymore… You don't need to be afraid of them. My friend is training to become a medic, he can help us if this takes a while.”</p>
<p>Roman lazily saluted the still panting man.</p>
<p>“Did you know that it is believed that we are all born with what some call primal fear? It is argued there are 3 or 5, extinction is one, mutilation, bodily Invasion. The others are Loss of anatomy and Ego-death, being humiliated to the point of no longer seeing yourself as human. There is of course, extreme and literal examples, as well as things that trigger those fears we only recognize on a subconscious level."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she made it clear she was the one who would continue, after asking Ubbe what the end goal of the interrogation was, and after receiving instructions from Captain Vane she put objects from around the shop in front of the man tied to the chair. She explained what they were, how they could be used, and how long it would take for him to die with certain methods of implementation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I also know how much damage I can inflict without endangering your life, in case I am wrong about what the most effective approach would be… These gentlemen were quite excited, you would have passed out had they kept that pace up. What’s the point if you aren’t participating? Good news, you won’t miss anything if you're hung upside down. They used to hang people upside down and saw them in half. Amazing isn't it? The person would remain conscious, feeling everything until they bled to death. We won’t go invertical just yet, I like to start small. Breaking kneecaps is as much under kill as it is overkill.” She bumped the 10 lb sledge hammer so it came crashing down inches from the man's toes. Making the prisoner yelp and jump. “You can have knee surgery, get a replacement. While the removal of your hallux malleus, or something as simple as your big toes will insure you can never walk properly, without pain, again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She toyed with him, working his nerves, he knew what to expect from Vane. Not what the clearly dangerous girl would do. She spoke with a soft voice and smile as she marked where she was going to cut, taking her time with what to use, false starts, all of it unravelled him farther. With the expert use of piercing tools aided by a scalpel, clamp and propane torch, she broke the man quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a waste of time, sloppy too, wouldn't you say, Ubbe?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She clucked her tongue in disapproval even as she winked at Vane. She wiped her hands and walked back to the car she had been helping with. However, once the traitor had been dispatched, she came back with medical supplies to clean the knuckles of anyone who had beaten him. Charles Vane was completely taken by surprise by the angelic faced she-demon . Had a man acted in such a manner, said those things after stealing his chew toy, he would have smashed his face in. Watching her, like some fallen angel, working that breathing corps over was sinful in the best of ways. Her school uniform was genuine beneath her coveralls that had been removed as she interrupted them. Reflecting as she tortured the man, he realized she had done so to disarm him farther. When she pulled her hair up, securing the twist with a thin, engraved, elegant, double ended stiletto, she’d pulled from her boot, something inside him growled. When her tongue wetted her lips as she snapped a pair of black latex gloves, he thought he might be dreaming. The following Monday he made a tattoo consultation appointment so he had reason to possibly see her or learn more about her. Seeing her again with Roman almost confirmed they were a couple. He liked what he knew of the boy, but he’d taken women from men he respected more than some boy, who had far more to offer them than even himself. Of course there was her age. She was young, too young for him probably, that is, if he cared about those sort of things. He was not burdened over such proprieties. Floki was a different matter. Their relationship was complex in a good way. Good for business, good for fun, and most importantly good for each other’s health. He had no desire to simplify it to the point of them standing facing one another, instead of lounging side by side, sharing a laugh, watching the everyday cunts scuttle from one inconsequential problem to the next. Max had gone over to say hello. She was speaking in French, Roman apparently understood her, exchanging pleasantries it would seem. She had effectively wedged herself between Roman and...Mina. So that was her name. Roman was now walking around Max to make introductions in English.</p><hr/>
<p>“It’s nice to meet you Max, Roman is quite the linguist, don’t let me interrupt you from your conversation.”</p>
<p>Mina then returned to a small menu, which she seemed to find hilarious. After she removed a marker from a bag he had not noticed, she appeared to be making corrections.</p>
<p>“Very unique. A natural masterpiece ahead of its own time. Something you never really own, but given care, respect, it will give you joy for all the time it is yours to hold.”</p>
<p>Charles knew Floki wasn’t talking about the sword that was placed on the table between them.</p>
<p>“It is not something I could see myself willingly part with if I were you. You have made it luminous under your care.”</p>
<p>“Still, it does not make it mine, or any man's. Something this precious chooses its keeper. The double edged blade speaks for itself, the shape makes it all the more effective, though more dangerous should you miss judge it.”</p>
<p>“What else have you brought with you.” Floki smiled</p>
<p>“A big brother, a playmate… and a few others.”</p>
<p>As soon as Flokis eyes settled on Mina she blindly stood and made her way to their table, only pausing to touch Roman's arm to tell him she was leaving. He kissed her temple and tugged on her hair, as she tugged on his beard. Even so, it did seem more like sibling affection.</p>
<p>"Mina, my heart, this is Captain Charles Vane."</p>
<p>Charles stood, offering out his hand.</p>
<p>"Good evening Sir, it is a pleasure to see you once more."</p>
<p>After a frim shake he brought her hand to his mouth, a whisper of his lips warmed her hand for a fleeting moment as he replied</p>
<p>"The pleasure is mine Mis."</p>
<p>Standing aside to offer her his seat Charles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The feel of Eleanor burning glare was unmistakable. He would ignore it even if his head spontaneously combusted.</p>
<p>"Thank you Captain, or do you prefer Mr. Vane."</p>
<p>"Charles, Mis. If you please."</p>
<p>"So long as you call me Mina."</p>
<p>"Mina, or Mina my heart? Or's only Floki allowed to call you that?"</p>
<p>Floki was grinning shamelessly. He hated Eleanor, alway had hated her. Charles knew bringing Mina here to charm him was one way Floki could "piss in that bitchs food dish."</p>
<p>"The heart is tempered or blinded by instinctual need. Respect, true respect, is beyond fear, beyond worshipping the abilities of another, beyond longing, passion, or a debt to be fulfilled. That Charles, I will gladly earn, should you wish the same from me."</p><hr/>
<p>Floki saw that Eleanor was torn, undecided as to who, what, and where the threat was coming from. Roman  was as sophisticated as he was strong, as intelligent as he was brutish. He knew when to speak and when not, and who was worthwhile and who was a parasite. To Roman, Max was not worthwhile, but not a parasite either. Roman was a gentleman to any woman, who had not wronged or insulated him. However he too knew Eleanor's doings, sometimes if he was bothered enough to care, or for the fun of it, he’d enjoy fucking with her ego and her plans of using anyone and everyone she could get her hooks into. Currently, Max was very much charmed by him, dropping her act quickly as She enjoyed his honesty and his intellect. Eleanor hated when things changed, even little, if it was not in her favor. She was not in control of Max or Charles at the moment, and Floki was enjoying palletable tension.</p><hr/>
<p>"Do you remember that Korean replica?" Floki said softly to Mina before Charles could express his desire to gain Mina's respect. "The one that was better than the original? That was a rather interesting discovery..." By the second sentence Mina's body was turned into Charles, leaning into his personal space so she could run her fingers against the cool steel of the swords. As she shared the story Charles allowed and even encouraged her closeness, by the end of the story she was practically in his lap. In the hand that was not laying across his own, she demonstrated the balance of a short sword when one of Eleanor's staff tripped into Mina's side of the table. Mina's hand held steady, her balance completely unaffected even as she jumped up out of the way. Charles was upset and was ready to bark at the wait staff but stopped before he began when Mina pressed herself against his still seated body. Charles spied Eleanor moving towards them so he pulled Mina onto his thick thigh. "Perhaps we should take this demonstration somewhere with less foot traffic. The lighting in here is so terribly artificial." Floki hummed in agreement with Mina. "I think that is part of the overall theme…" Charles chuckled, knowing what, or rather who they were referring to. Floki hedged Eleanor off before she could play the part of the concerned proprietor. Floki’s way of dealing with Eleanor was to play the part of a well meaning fool, so attentive, so willing to help, always complementing to the point of patronizing her, if not openly mocking her. She was somewhat blinded to this by her own ego. Even so, she was definitely suspicious of his doting ways. Roman appeared at Floki's side as Max found Eleanor's. Mina and Charles easily retreated without Eleanor seeing what exit they had used.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In Kattegat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The will of others become clear, and there strong influence. Changes must be made.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Neuk me als ik verkeerd bent, maar niet u me wilt kussen?"</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p> </p><p>“I'd have to be on, to get off little Mina.” Ivar purred in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you are…” His devilish grin fading to a mirror of the pensive expression on her face.</p><p> “Then again… So am I.” Mina had already returned to her studies. She easily ignored the smile she heard creep into his voice. The very reason he persuaded her so intently. </p><p>“When you make suggestions like that, it is difficult to ignore all the tempting imaginings they bring to mind…” <em> perhaps I should describe in pornagraphic detail what those thoughts are- </em></p><p>Ivar’s thoughts and words were interrupted by her laboriously bored tone of voice.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Are you about to man-splain your sexual harassment? Hoooow original of you…" She quietly replied, sarcasm dripping from her every word. </p><p>"...Then again-" she cocked her head as she continued in a more thoughtful tone.</p><p>"-I guess… it isn't harassment.” She turned to the next page. </p><p>“Your sexual advances wouldn't necessarily be unwelcome. If they were more…” </p><p>Her face contorted into a somewhat comically exaggerated expression of contemplation. She twirled and flipped her stylist several times, weaving it perfectly between her fingers, the acrobatics stopped as she paused balancing it on one of her knuckles. </p><p>“...more…” She sighed as she turned another page of her book. </p><p>“...Interesting isn't quite the right word… perhaps if they weren't sooo…unoriginal, tedious, the delivery less buggish…” She hadn't so much as glanced in his direction since she began to peruse her book once more. </p><p>“I would have to know the sincerity behind the offer of sexual congress, ulterior motives aside, sexual health of all parties involved would need to be evaluated at very least…” </p><p> </p><p>She reached blindly into her bag and pulled out her phone, she handed it to her “<em> Hetero-sexual non-sexual life-mate” </em> better known as Roman her best, and possibly only friend in their school.</p><p> </p><p> Mina was pleasant to everyone, until they gave her a reason not to be. However in the off chance you might actually like her, or think she is interesting, and wish to become her friend? You would be met with a detailed compliment about your entire being. From your brains to bronze, your wit to your aspersions, and strengths of intellect… whatever. As well as the small little things not even your own family and friends noticed you took pride in. Mina would sing praises to them all, then give you a smiling thank you, no thank you, it’s not you! It’s me! That same level of indifference was given to him made Ivar want to strangle her! Who the hell did the little peasant think she was? Scholarship charity case, thinking she's too good for everyone. That is what the whole school thought of her. Or at least those that hung around him and his brothers. </p><p> Though Ivar knew better, he learned Mina and her friend Roman worked for Floki. She'd been around, taking shit from the grown men at Floki’s shop since she was fourteen. It could become a very rough crowd, part of the reason her and Roman spent so much time together. He looked almost twice his age, he was braiding his beard at fourteen. Her age was hard to judge as well. Youthful yet proud, and the way she held herself with an air of grace made her natural beauty seem all the more effortless. Ivar was sure plenty of older men had made advances. So it was second nature for her to ignore school boys. However with that knowledge came a different anger for a similar reason. Floki was one of his father's oldest friends, Ragnarsson should mean more to her. Though she was not rude directly, her “couldn't be bothered to care” attitude was disrespectful. It  inflamed his desire to be kissed by her. Him kissing <em> her </em>wouldn't be enough. He wanted her, to want him, to want him so much it drove her past the brink of insanity, where he now stood. </p><p>And today, to his delight, she had given him an in. How she had said he wasn't (well wouldn't be) harassing her. And that she could, and would be interested, if he changed his approach. It was enough that his ego blinded him to the possibility of her simply stringing him along. If her best friend and study partner Roman's reaction wasn't telling, Ivar didn't know what was. Roman's singular raised eyebrow was as close to an expression of great surprise as his stoney face had ever formed while in Ivar's presents. Once again adding fuel to the fire in Ivar’s eyes. Roman had watched Ivar the entire conversation. Knowing very well of both Ivar's temper, and Mina's effect on him. Roman wrote something down after reading something on Mina’s phone. The slight widening of his eyes and raised brow spoke volumes.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s my apartment’s phone number…” Mina explained as Roman gave Ivar the paper. “...it's a shared party line. Someone will always answer it and take a message if it’s not in use. The cellphone I have is one of Floki’s company phones. I use it strictly for school and work.” Without another word she continued writing notes in her tablet </p><p>Ivar left feeling victorious. </p><p>Later, when questioned by his brothers about his good mood he couldn't help contemplating telling them. He knew he couldn't, not if he wanted this to work. Just like it would be easy to force her to spend time near him, to entangle himself into her daily life would do little to help his cause. She was not a horse that he could lead to water. He doubted even if she was a horse he could bully her into doing what he wanted. It certainly would be unsatisfying if it came to that. She had to come to him, it had to be her idea. No, he could not make her drink... But maybe he could put salt in her oats?</p><p>“Perhaps he finally got into Mina's pants.” Sigurd laughed. “More like he gave up and got himself…”</p><p>“Floki's Mina? She goes to school with you now? Doesn't she?” Bjorn interrupted. “How is she?” </p><p>Ivar, Sigurd and Hvitsärk all exchanged looks of wonder.</p><p> Ubbe however didn't seem surprised at all. </p><p>“It would seem our eldest and youngest brothers share the same taste in women.” Ubbe informed his brothers.</p><p>“What the fuck does that mean.” Ivar snapped back.</p><p>“It means exactly that.” Ubbe continued. “Bjorn had his eyes on her when he first met her. Then he found out her age…"</p><p> “So then he only had one eye on her.” Sigurd finished. Hvitsärk and Ubbe erupted into roars of laughter with him. Bjorn and Ivar failed to see the humor of the situation.</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>More than once Bjorn had commented that if he wasn't a married man when she came of age, he would be at her front door with a dozen roses on her birthday. She'd always come back with fairly innocent witty banter. However the last time he had used his standby compliment on her beauty, personality, work ethic, whatever it had been, her reply had been far more than her typical kindly rejection, or claim to his insanity</p><p>“You would do best to bring just the thorny stems, the flowers cut off. My flower will give you nothing but pain. You promise romance, I'll promise you pain sweet enough to break you, and I'm not just talking about your heart...” She purred in a voice that belonged to a dominatrix not a school girl. She then continued in her normal youthful voice that  echoed song and laughter. “...Or at least that's what me horoscope said this morning.” </p><p>She was becoming dangerous like that, playing bookish swot, grease monkey, smoldering mistress, wilted flower. Even how she answered the phone…</p><p> <em> “Floki's shop, Her Heinous Majesty, Queen of pain speaking, what's your torture?  </em></p><p>
  <em>   Floki's shop, righty or lefty, in the front or in the rear, big or tiny, we'll get you jacked off in no time.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Floki's shop, the proprietor is currently eating out.” Adding a dramatic moan for effect. “But I can give him a message… Okay let me write this down, once he's done, my mouth will be full. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>   Hello, Floki's shop! Current temperature at the gates of Hell is a balmy Damnation degree. You have reached the belly of the beast. We deal in metal, flesh, and souls. What shall it be?” </em>
</p><p>That description summed up what Floki's shop was. They did custom modifications or repairs on bikes, cars, and the like. As well as tattooing and piercings. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You know she's made, yes?” Bjorn raised an eyebrow at Ubbe, but nodded when his other brother's eyes fell on him. </p><p>“And I suppose you are going to share that story with us Ubbe? It was your doing after all. Not that it had been done on purpose. She saved you quite a mess. I bet you never even thought of this, you would have been the one to kill her, Roman too, if things had been different.”</p><p>“That’s Ridiculous, she was never in danger. Even if there was a chance she’d run screaming to the police, <b><em>she is Floki’s</em></b> <b><em>Mina</em></b>! And of course there’s that park about Mina being Mina! Had Floki and Hulda not taken her, Father would have! She’d be passing for Ivar’s twin sister, she is just as fucking brutal.” </p><p>Sensing an opportunity to create more discord, Sigurd did all he could to bait his elder brothers into continuing to argue and into revealing how Mina had been made.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ivar pondered this new information.</p><p><em> Mina is an adopted daughter. </em> So she is more important than he had originally thought. <em> On top of that, Mina is made, Medhustru perhaps? </em></p><p> That would explain her disregard of him. <em> Of course! Mother would never condone a company girl to become involved before she had finished her education. Mother had fought for that, </em> Lagertha <em> was in agreement on that matter, the only thing they still shared with single minded purpose. Mina being Floki’s, she could probably go to university too, especially if she had an intended. Fuck! Could she already be promised to someone?  </em></p><p>Ivar had to speak with his mother right away. She could be all his, if he really wanted it?</p><hr/><p>After the illuminating talk with his younger brothers, Bjorn decided to check up on <em> his </em> little Mina. He couldn't (or wouldn't) fault Ivar for desiring her. Or anyone else really, she was something almost otherworldly. He decided it was time to check on Mina, having gone without seeing her (even in passing) for several months.</p><p>“What are you doing out of your bed this time of night little girl?” Mina didn't turn around right away as she finished putting things away for the night.</p><p>“It's broken, I'll be using your mothers- Bjorn!” She dropped the papers she'd been filing onto the counter, then vaulted over the aforementioned counter into his embrace. Her head thouded against his chest, his height dwarfing hers. </p><p>“I don't think she'd mind, but I hear you steal all the covers.” </p><p>Bjorn said as he chuckled into her hair. Mina looked up at him, her expression quickly transformed from slightly puzzled to beaming joy.</p><p>“Ha- yes! And for your information I have both shared a bed with Lagertha and slept with her…” </p><p>"Have you now." She grinned and nodded as her eyes focused on the middle distance, as if it was a fond memory.</p><p>"In a non biblical manner. Aslaug and Ivar too, but we were just babies. I think he was three or four, I was closer to five. They were worried about the cocktail of medicine he was on, how he was so sensitive to temperature changes. I was his hot water bottle." </p><p>Bjorn realized he hadn't a clue about the extent of Mina's relationship with his youngest brother.</p><p>“Is that why he shows such interest in you?”</p><p>“I doubt he remembers, with all the surgeries, medicines, there are chunks of his early childhood he has no memories other than pain and isolation.” </p><p>Bjorn was taken back by her intimate knowledge of Ivar’s past.</p><p>"How's the <b> <em>wives</em> </b> and kids?"</p><p>"All are well and relatively happy. What about you little one? I hear you still work here so late and so often."</p><p>"What would you have me do? Spend my free time in the giant petri dish of estrogen that passes for an apartment?" </p><p>Born smiled at that, silently laughing. </p><p>"It's not like I could join a club or sport at school or work anywhere else. Unless you mean <strong><em>the</em></strong> <em><strong>Company</strong></em><b><em> Club</em> </b>?" His smile disappeared at that suggestion.</p><p>"No! That is not what I meant, you know this…” Mina looked puzzled. “I mean to say, that there is so much more for you to do, to enjoy. Even with the limitations for your protection, you could always run away from time to time, and I would enjoy your company on the next business trip. I'm sure Bagsecg's Princeling isn't in some  monastery saving himself until Hakan is found." If he is ever found, Bjorn didn't say out loud. Mina replied in a reverent voice.</p><p>"That isn't fair, I care a great deal for Steinar. I owe him my life…"</p><p>"No you don't. If I remember correctly it was you who shot Hakan and his men, saving both his and Bagsecg's lives."</p><p>"Steinar didn't have to protect-"</p><p>"Didn't have to what?! Save a nine year old girl from that Monster!?"</p><p>"Bagsecg didn't have to betroth us."</p><p>"That was the least he could do!"</p><p>"I know it doesn't mean anything, not really. I am happy, truly happy as what I am."</p><p>"What? As what?" </p><p>"I am a company girl or I will be..." Is that what she thinks she is? A whore kept for his family's personal use once she was old enough? Bjorn was speechless. "... It isn't that I don't appreciate it, but I'm not even done with school. It is so confusing when you act like I am not-" Mina had never seen Bjorn's eyes so dark as he pulled her close to his body.</p><p>"You are no one's kept woman Mina. You have never been seen as some pet. I will kill anyone<em> , anyone </em> ! Who treats you like one." Mina's eyes shined with what looked like fear as they searched his face. Bjorn had never seen her look so lost. The realization struck him that he had never seen her in a moment of weakness. She withstood all actions and words, not because they meant nothing to her, not because she didn't care. It was because she had believed, what her whole life, since coming to Kattegat, that <b> <em>that</em> </b> was her only purpose for being here. She shook her head in denial.</p><p>"No… I- I am still, Bagsecg still recognizes me... and when he doesn't I will be-" Even now she stood before him, doing her best to control her emotions</p><p>“You are no whore! Not my Father’s, or to mine or my brothers. Yes you are made, but I trusted you, <em> we all </em> trust you, even before. You are Floki’s daughter, and part of our family too. You are an amazing young woman Mina, not one of those biker bunny-.”</p><p>“Sluts?” She finished  for him. “I’m not like them? Like Hulda, like Aslaug? I would be honored to be counted with them!”</p><p>"Mina, wait!"  She wouldn't even turn her face towards his as she began to leave.</p><p>"You are right I should be bed by now." Bjorn reached for her as she slid past him. Her voice broke into a sob as she pleaded.</p><p>"Please!" Bjorn let her pull away to make her hasty exit.</p><hr/><p>Bjorn received a call that night, Floki would speak with him and Ubbe, in person at the shop, 6am tomorrow morning. It was not a request or suggestion. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Steinar and the great right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sexual healing, love can heal as well as destroy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steinar you were right, some of these men did have brains.”  Grim joked, nodding at the brain splatter across the wall, before continuing to help with stripping down the bodies of any identification. </p>
<p>“That’s more than can be said of you, you fucking animal.” </p>
<p>Hagen shot back as he made his way to his best friend's side. </p>
<p>"These men were practically civilians, little more than farmers and schoolyard dealers." Steinar stated as he looked towards the lighting on the horizon. Hagen Nodded in agreement. “Even with the storm the rest of the men will arrive by nightfall. We’ll leave them the transits Vans, take their cars…” He nodded toward the truck and SUVs parked on the other side of the building. “... and go now. My father is not a patient Man.” </p>
<p>"And what about-"</p>
<p>"You will stay." Steinar abruptly cut Hagen off, then quickly added in a whisper that begged him to understand. "Please brother, I can not, no matter how…" Steinar cleared his throat that had suddenly gone dry. "You know her nearly as well as you know me… it has to be you."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>8 years ago</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>She had reported a crime, a breaking of the code. When, why, or who were involved he never knew. Only that it was at the time of his Mother’s departure, her obsessions with her religion had drawn her far into darkness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t remember much about that night. There had been five men, that was what he had been told. He remembered seeing several, his only concern was the man on top of the little girl. He hit the man with something... that too escapes his memory even today. He did just as Hakan had shown him, right behind the ear, the man was struck unconscious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he was being beaten, he was sure he would die that night. The man he had struck recovered and stopped the others who were beating him. To this day he wished he knew why that had been so unsettling. His father entered the room before his Father even spoke, 9 shots rang out. Those were the last sounds he heard for two days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he woke up in the hospital he learned she had killed four of the five men, the last, the man who had been assaulting her, she had wounded, but he had gotten away. She had used that man’s own gun to kill his followers and nearly take his life too. He had been an important and dangerous enough man that she would be always in danger. So she was made family, one day she would become his wife. That meant any attack on her was an attack on him, his father and their whole family. Anyone who helped or aligned themselves with those who had done, or wished to do her harm would die a Long hard death.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not see her until two weeks after </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> had woken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been happy to see him and they were allowed to talk alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you shoot so well? And thanks… again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training.”  She answered with a laugh. “Repetition, that is how you learn to hit what you aime at… it’s also how you learn to aime…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What… what did it feel like, when you kil- shot those men?" She looked puzzled</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Besides the pain I was already in? ...aIl I felt was the recoil… but there is a dark heady power when you kill, it can easily grow into sickness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve killed before!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His words were hushed and hurried as the nurse passed close by. Mina let out a sigh and turned her gaze to the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nearly.” Steinar didn’t want to push her so he changed the subject.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Mother used to talk about you!” He remembered  her being happy whenever she had. The memory of his mother being happy made him smile. “I don’t think I believe in the old Gods, or any at all. But she did say; a girl born on your  birthday would be the key to her husband and son’s, well my whole family’s future!” He Paraphrased his mothers prophecy, he didn’t need to mention it was a great deal darker, not when that darkness had already happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The very reason I was there that night. Most prophecies are self fulfilling.” His tongue felt like it had turned to stone and sank into his Stomach, it was his turn to look at the wall</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> 3 years ago</p>
<hr/>
<p>Steinar barely stopped himself in time from plunging his short dagger into Mina’s ribs.</p>
<p>“What are you doing out here?! You could have gotten killed, little girl.” </p>
<p>“Aww sweet Steinar, it’s cute that you think that.” He noticed her body paint and the mask that had shifted to the back of her head when she had run from him and the rest of her pursuers. Mina, his Mina playing the part of the Virgin huntress, Why? How? </p>
<p>“Don’t look so shocked… Or did you think that the others have a chance at catching me?”</p>
<p>“You let me catch you.” He frowned. “Did you kill the deer for me too?”</p>
<p>“No! I would never insult you like that! The deer is my kill. And I. Caught. You. Now, come along, I won you far and square…” He was technically a Virgin… though the roles were reversed; it wouldn’t ruin the ritual. The Three-fold Goddesses would have their tribute. </p>
<p><em>Mina must really want me… </em>He remembered thinking.</p>
<p> She skipped along pulling him until they could hear others approaching. Mina straightened her mask while Steinar picked her up and ran for the cave. The others whooped and howled as he ran past, Grim was hump a fallen moss covered log not far from the entrance of the cave. Steinar heard raised voices once they were inside the cave. Jokul was demanding everyone leave, they were now on sacred ground…</p>
<p> He and his half wed bride took the cups from the altar and drank the hallucinogenic wine. His skin began to burn and itch only moments after he took his first drink. The body before him transformed. No longer a Doe, it had shed all of its deer coat, aside from her head. Yes, she was feminine, but barely so. It was elegant, wild , lean and powerful. When her skin touched his, the maddening crawl he always felt when drinking this sacramental wine stopped. He snatched at her but missed as the earth spun too quickly beneath his feet. She pressed her body into his, stopping him from spinning off the edge of the world.</p>
<p>He rubbed himself against her in return. Steinar undressed as best he could, and with her help they were able to derobe and wash the stags blood from one another. The cold water helped sober them to perform the Great right. Mina plunged the athame into the chalice of wine held by Steinar as they kissed for the first time. </p>
<p>Their bodies were supposed to move as one now, as if they shared the same space, their matter blurring into one being within the small universe of that cave.</p>
<p>Strong fingers with blunted nails kneaded his neck and shoulders. <em>Fuck! </em>His throbbing pulse quickened. Steinar pulled her closer.</p>
<p>“We’ll wait, sober some, too high for-” The words <em>too high </em>echoed in Steinar ears. Laughter and soft moans punctuated those two words. He heard their heartbeats, her lungs expanding as she inhaled and exhaled, like giant billows. He could feel as well as hear his facial hair growing. </p>
<p>He felt the weight of every piece of dirt and grain of sand on his skin. As he slipped out of focus from everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was not fully conscious when the pleasure broke through his numbed senses. She rode him slowly, deliberately, her body shook from the effort. Once he was able he raised his body from the bed of pelts until their chests touched.</p>
<p>She was gorgeous, glorious, and so fucking perfect. He understood the power of creation, the holy beauty of their bodies as he met her thrusts.</p>
<p>"Fuck-" He groaned.</p>
<p>"Yes Steinar! Fuck me, I couldn't- ca-can't breathe without you inside me. This is it! My body was made for you to fill."</p>
<p>She was right, her tight, wet, heat would have made him cum ten times over had he not been still under the influence of the wine. He groaned from deep within his chest.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" She answered with a breathless nod, while he ran his hands from the base of her spine to the back of her neck. "Giving yourself to me? Y'not taking what you want from me? Enjoyed my thick cock filling you? Aw-O fuck! That's right your cunt owns me doesn't it." He exclaimed as her body tightened even further, a new rush of cum wetting his cock and balls.</p>
<p>"Ah-I had to, I've hurt for this for so long. I need you Steinar, it had to be you." Silent tears ran freely down from her eyes, still heavy with lust. </p>
<p>He snarled, rising to his knees, Mina's sweet body holding his captivate inside her as he stood. He barely felt her weight as he fucked into her body that clung to his.</p>
<p>"God! You. Are. Pa-PERFECT." Punctuating his cries with punishing snaps of his hips. "Let me take you, fuck you, pla-" before he could finsh his request she screamed for him, begged him.</p>
<p>"Yes! Yes, please, ." Steinar felt like a God, even as he worshipped at the altar of her body.</p>
<p>"You. <em>Are. </em>Made. For. Me. My body. For. You." With each word, the power and speed of his thrusts grew. Until his balls stung as their bodies met. "Ta-tell. Me. Why! Ha-how! Fuck Mina! I'm going to cum. Say it! Please!"</p>
<p>"You heal me Steinar! I am whole again, you gave back what was taken. I love you for it! I- I will always love you Steinar!" At her confession he erupted inside her. </p>
<p>Before his legs gave out he knelt down once more. Their bodies de-tangled for a moment as they laid down once more. </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>